Gemini
=Details= High above the roof of our world, the Twin Star Algol - in reality, two stars, a massive Red Giant and a Blue-White Dwarf - shines its double light upon its only planet, the tiny World of Mu. Its inhabitants, though small in physical stature, are said to possess the greatest intellect in the Universe, and many of them have mastered the power of mind over matter. Thus, Gemini has built great cities by merely "thinking" them to be, and through the power of thought alone, created the Majestic Ship in which he crosses the voids of Outer Space to visit other worlds. =Versions= Alpha Phase Production PVC Gemini - The Man from the Twin Star Algol. Translucent Yellow with Translucent Green accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Ray gun, 4-piece staff, 2 removable helmets, alternate bent arms. First released at SDCC 2012 on July 12th - 15th, 2012. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Cyclops and Orbitron. $50 each 3 figure set. OrbLG.jpg|SDCC 2012 Set 7589344702_a4559d3c6e.jpg IMG_6179.jpg OSMAlpha5Thumb.png 7870244676_677166af95_b.jpg Beta Phase Production PVC Gemini - The Man from the Twin Star Algol. Translucent Orange with Translucent Yellow accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Ray gun, 4-piece staff, 2 removable helmets, alternate bent arms. First released at NYCC 2012 on October 11th - 14th, 2012. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Cyclops and Orbitron. $65 each 3 figure set. OSM_nycc_51223.1418084284.1280.1280.jpg|NYCC 2012 Set 1012_beta.jpg F452b6872ab48be5d9f81a77fa750218.jpg Galactic Holiday Edition Production PVC Gemini - The Man from the Twin Star Algol. Translucent Colorless with Chrome Green or Chrome Red accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Ray gun, 4-piece staff, 2 removable helmets, alternate bent arms. First released on December 2012. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Cyclops and Orbitron. $50 each 3 figure set. Galactic2012set.jpg|Galactic Holiday 2012 Lineup 662dc63c30bfeb581c9277a5fdf2bceb.jpg 8009d26049056e07bdf62cca4014a205.jpg Infinity Edition Production PVC Gemini - The Man from the Twin Star Algol. Yellow with Orange accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Ray gun, 4-piece staff, 2 removable helmets, alternate bent arms. First released on March 2013. Carded figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Orbitron. $26 each 2 figure set. Yhst-16154415767246_2260_0.jpg Osmgeminf.jpg Fugitive from Algol Wave 60 Production PVC Gemini - Fugitive from Algol. White with Translucent Red accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Ray gun, 4-piece staff, 2 removable helmets, alternate bent arms. Onell Design exclusive. Released on December 8th, 2016. Bagged figure. $16 each. OSM-Gemini-Ulstriax-Fugitive-From-ALGOL.jpg Cosmic Radiation Edition Production PVC Gemini - Fugitive from Algol. Glow-in-the-Dark with Silver accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Ray gun, 4-piece staff, 2 removable helmets, alternate bent arms. Released on February 3rd, 2017. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Early orders from TheOuterSpaceMen.com included a bonus bag of glow-in-the-dark accessories. $20 each. Copy_of_img_3809.jpg Img_3808.png Cosmic Radiation Gemini preview.jpg Gemini_Cosmic_Carded.jpg|Limited Edition Carded figure Galactic Holiday Edition 2017 "The start of the 2017 holiday season has begun. Not since 2013 has there been an Outer Space Men Galactic Holiday Edition. Now thanks to Chris Douglass, Mel Birnkrant and I are proud to introduce this limited edition collection created by the brilliant artist Chris Douglass. There are only 20 sets in the world. The drop begins now only on IG. The new OSM website is under construction and will be up and running this week. If any sets remain they will end up on the new site inside the new store. $180 including US delivery." Production PVC Gemini - The Man from the Twin Star Algol. Hand painted with purple & blue accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Ray gun, 4-piece staff, 2 removable helmets, alternate bent arms. First released on November 25th, 2017. Bagged figure. Limited Edition of 20 sets. Sold as a set with Cyclops and Orbitron. $180 each 3 figure set. 23967104_928859530597976_8507853682459541504_n.jpg|Galactic Holiday 2017 Lineup 23967649_334152346992295_1519661310244028416_n.jpg Beta Phase White Star Edition Production PVC Gemini - The Man from the Twin Star Algol. White with Translucent Blue accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Ray gun, 4-piece staff, 2 removable helmets, alternate bent arms. Released on January 19th, 2018. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. $20 each. Copy-of-IMG_3807-600x600.jpg Category:Outer Space Men Category:Major Characters